dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Climber
Climber is a popular deviantART OC played by Unknown-Person on ENDZONE. Having made his first appearance in the OC Tournament 'ENDZONE' (Even going so far as winning first place) hosted by 'Everafter' comic author 'Endling', Climber has since then earned a gigantic fanbase at DA for his lovably clueless and naieve nature. In Dimensional Clash, he's good friends with Gantz van Drake, having met him in Toon Town where the boy lived previous to Dimensional Island. Out of everyone in the current gang, Climber is the weakest physically, but still knows how to fight when it affords him, and he's more then proven he'd put his life on the line for his friends Climber is a character created by the deviantART member 'Unknown Person', and one of 6 characters in Unknown's well known series 'Castle of Nations', so named after the Amusement Park Climber lived in. Background An uncertain amount of time ago, in a park known as the ‘Castle of Nations Amusement Park’, the workers created the next attraction, in a long running list of creations throughout the park. It was a specialized cloth doll installed with a small machine, and it was created to entertain the people that came to eat at the parks food court, via climbing like a professional up a long rope. At first, the doll didn’t mind in the least, more than happy to help. One day however, something happened. The machine that had been installed inside the doll malfunctioned and the doll ceased to work as it should. Deeming the doll broken, they threw the poor thing away, leaving it stranded for who knows how long on the outskirts of the park. An uncertain amount of time later hoever, that same doll was discovered by a young teenage girl with orange brown hair, wearing a cyan shirt (Named Clarice), whom had accidentally wandered near the parks outskirts, since the place had been closed for unknown reasons. Being awakened by the girl’s presence, the doll stood up and accompanied her, helping where-ever he could. Years have passed since the good old days however; and the denizens of the park have not seen the Doll, known as the workers (when they still worked there) as the ‘Climber’, since then... After that event with Clarice, Climber had left 'Castle of Nations' to find Clarice wherever she may be, starting by attending a tournament that promised 'your hearts desire granted' should he win first prize. During the tournament, Climber took on all kinds of tough competition; A dancing contest against a young ms. Barrington, a High speed duel against Puerta Rican ninja Shadoo-Boxer, a power struggle against perpetually aroused, super-strength totting O.M.G. (Olga Melody Gascon), a battle to the finish with calm, collected, and deadly efficient assassin Skye, and a fight with a parasitically enhanced Chimbley Sweep. As the fights went on however, Climber soon took notice that he was slowly getting weaker. In truth, he was a being that ran on a strange type of energy that not only gave him a type of sentience but kept him alive. In the final round, thanks to a boost of energy unwittingly gained when he came in contact with Grimm energy (The energy that literally lived in the island that Everafter could be found on), he was able to defeat chosen one and art summoner Dood Palette, almost killing him in the process, due to being under the influence of the Big Bad Wolf, an evil entity which warped the minds that came in contact with him. Thankfully Climber broke free, and Dood was quickly saved by his two friends Cindy the War Golem and Aldones Alhazred. Though Dood was insistent on fighting the Wolf himself, Climber was quick to tell Dood to go with his friends and escape, though the art summoner quickly promises to come back to help him later... No-one knows what happened to Climber after that, though there have been vague reports that the doll had a run-in with Little Red Riding Hood, possibly THE most dangerous killing machine in all of Everafter.. It's later revealed that when Dood finally returned, Climber has been overpowered by both Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf during the battle. Though the Wolf finally subdued and Clarice, whom all this time trapped within the Wolf's stomach, has finally freed with the Wolf's apparent defeat. Climber's dead body later carried by the revived Clarice, and she, along with Dood and Red, made their way to the airship that contain all contestants that escape from the Everafter. However, Wolf is revealed still alive, and attempt to destroy the airship by shapeshift into it's colossal form. This prompt Red, whom has snapped from her dark persona, to made a heroic sacrifice by jumping toward the beast, finally destroy it once and for all at the cost of her own life. Clarice, along with other contestants, mourns Climber's apparent death. Though, Dood, whom knows that there's still hope for Climber, smiles weakly. This hinting that he know about Dood's nature as the living mannequin, and therefore can be revived. Some time later, Climber was rediscovered in Toon Town by Gantz and friends (possibly under the guide of Dood's), whom were quick to fix and revive the doll. Upon awakening, the doll tells that he did indeed have a run-in with Red before narrowly escaping with his life. He's been with the gang since then. Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival is not covered in any thread In the thread 'Mr. Gun; The Mage of all Trades' Gantz reveals that he had spent a great amount of days on Dimensional Island before he finally located Climber. On the same day he managed to obtain batteries to replace the ones he lost for his P.E.T., he located Climber amongst the stuffed animals, and was able to talk the store-keeper into giving him the big doll. The boy promptly revived the doll after that, and Climber has since then been Gantz, spending as long a time in his company as Star Man. Climber made his first appearance in the thread 'Breaking in' which takes place in the El-Grande Mall Library. During the thread, Nutcase S. Ball, Beatrice Jameson, Stewie Griffin, and Taz have a run-in with Him, whom claims to have seen Gantz himself (Nutcase and Beatrice had arrived at the Library to learn the location of Star Man from the Ministry of Evil, since they sometimes met in the Library, only to find the place evil free, sans Stewie). However, when asked where he is, the devil answers that he didn't know and they'd, and I quote, 'Better off asking him!' before pointing out Climber at the entrance of the Library. Initially, Climber is distruting of Nutcase, believing the loon to be gone forever thanks to Gantz telling him so. However, Nutcase soon proves himself as the real deal, leading to a happy reunion. Current roles Since then, Climber has played various roles in the 'Mr. Gun' storyline, playing as the gang's naieve, clueless, but otherwise capable fighter. (For example; in the thread, 'Of Madness and Redemption', he persistently fought against Taz the Bounty hunter, even though his attacks appeared to have no real effect on him.) It is because of this stubborn consistency that Climber is a valuable ally. Currently, he is being powered with the power of the White Chaos Emerald, which Gantz had placed in his body to keep him going for a long while. Not only that, but he also carries on his person an ancient scroll granted to him by Snowy, a grim reaper with a hamster humanoid form, telling him never to look in it under any circumstances since 'the future can be prevented'. One can easily tell that due to this, Snowy considers Climber the more normal one of the gang, likely due to his child-like view of the world, and narrow-minded goals (Though this isn't necessarily a bad thing). Personality Climber is a childish, somewhat neurotic, and simple-minded cloth mannequin with very solid morals of Friendship. Climber believes in making himself useful to just about anyone he meets, regardless of what the task they have is. He’s also very Naïve, so he’s likely to believe anything told to him. That doesn’t mean he’s stupid though, it just means he’s lived a very sheltered life. Despite this, he can also be upbeat and cheery when he wants to be. The only time you will ever see Climber angry is if his fears about his usefulness get involved. Ability No abilities or powers to speak of, in fact without a weapon Climber can do VIRTUALLY no damage, since he’s basically a big walking pillow. He can fight, though he has to swing his pick-axe to pick up as much momentum as possible to do damage. His attacks still can hurt though, if enough momentum and speed is built up. Weakness Since Climber is basically made of cloth, he has an extreme case of Pyrophobia, meaning he’s scared of fire; understandable since he can very easily burst out into flame. He also has a very weak area around his waist, where he can be easily split into two, though it doesn’t happen near as much anymore. Skills Since Climber is basically a Cloth doll, he can run very fast, and can jump pretty high. One of his defining skills however is, as his name suggests, he’s a very good climber, whether it’s up a rope or up a sheer rock face. Weapon A pick-axe; Climber found the pick-axe a few hours after Clarise revived him many years previous. Clarise complimented on the find, saying the tool fit him, thus leading to Climber using it as his weapon of choice. Trivia *Climber is the first place winner of the OCT (Original Character Tournament) ENDZONE hosted by Endling on deviantART. Due to this, Climber is somewhat well known by many DA members. *Next to his pick-axe, Climber has another weapon hiden in his body; the white Chaos Emerald, which Gantz gave to him as his energy source and ordered him to guard it with his life. Without the Chaos Emerald, it's very plausible that Climber would run out of energy and quickly die, so he's become dependent on it somewhat. **Though this doesn't keep Climber from being COMPLETELY CLUELESS as to what the gem is. Category:Original characters Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Gantzgun74's applicants